Kids and Demigods Do Not Mix
by bluewindranger
Summary: Five-year-old Thalia plus five-year-old Nico plus Percabeth equals utter chaos. That's all we need to say. Collab with Cinders Ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note:** Okay, this is a collab with the wonderful_ Cinders Ella_, who also happens to be my friend. A word to the wise? This is a crack fic. So if you're the type of person who: a.) Doesn't read an A.N./ and b.) Doesn't like suggestive themes, you're in for it. However, I've marked the section.

Enjoy!

**~bluewindranger **and** Cinders Ella**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Olympus, 3:01 p.m., August 12th, 2012_

* * *

Godly stink-eyes are something you do not want to be on the receiving end of. Nevertheless, Zeus could only stare resolutely back at his elder brother as they argued over something that could very well mean the fate of humanity: their favorite foods.

"Pomegranates are so stupid!" Zeus sniffed.

"You're just jealous," Hades sniffed. "Everybody knows that pomegranates are the best. They got me a wife!"

"Well..." Zeus found himself, surprisingly, with no comeback. "Well, pomegranates are just pomegranates. Chinese food has a whole bunch of different dishes, and they all—"

"Taste like your ass," Hades suggested.

Zeus's eyes blazed with fury._ "I will not have you cursing in my bedroom!"_ he roared, sparks flying off of his beard like an extremely hairy mane of a My Little Pony.

Hades tilted his head. "So...what if I said 'donkey'?"

"Get out and know that Chinese food is way better than pomegranates!" Zeus snarled. "You will _pay_ for this, brother, you will indeed!"

"I'd like to see you try," Hades sneered, flicking his dark robes contemptuously to brush off an invisible piece of dust.

Zeus glared at him, snapping his fingers. Instantly, an image of a teenage boy in a _Day of the Dead_ T-shirt and black jeans appeared, talking with the no-good, bratty son of Poseidon.

Hades instantly bristled. "You will not do anything to him!" he screamed, stamping his foot.

"Bite me!" Zeus hissed, and pointed at the screen. There was a bright flash, and for Nico di Angelo, everything went black in an instant.

Hades tore at his hair. "Why, you little—!"

In an instant, he had teleported himself out of the room.

Zeus sighed with relief. "That's better." He went back to watching _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody_.

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood, 3:03 p.m., August 12, 2012_

* * *

Perseus "Percy" Jackson was giving Nico some good advice:

"Nico, dude, if you like her, just freak her out with some skeletons until she agrees to be your girlfriend."

Nico looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. "No! Then, she'll hate me for sure!"

Percy patted his back sympathetically. "I feel your pain, Nico."

Nico scowled. "If you feel my pain, then—" He froze.

"Uh, Nico? Bro?"

No answer. Nico let out a strangled cry and fell down to the ground, writhing.

"Nico!" Percy cursed, dropping down next to his friend. He shook him. "Nico, buddy, are you there?"

Nico groaned, stirring. He put a hand to his head, swooning. Then, slowly, his eyes began to focus, and he blinked at Percy, and then smiled so widely that he could have split a banana in half. "BIANCA!"

Percy swallowed. "Nico?"

Nico blinked up at him with wide, innocent eyes that Percy didn't know he possessed. "Oh. Sowwy. I thought that you wuh my big sister."

Percy stepped back from the son of Hades. "Are you okay?"

But Nico wasn't paying attention. "Pony!" he yelled in delight, petting the muzzle of Blackjack, who had just swooped down to land down next to Percy.

_Yo, boss. Death Breath okay there?_ Blackjack went cross-eyed as he tried to stare down at Nico's hand—that is, if a horse can become cross-eyed.

There was the _thump-thump_ of feet slapping the ground. Annabeth stopped next to Percy, panting heavily and looking like she had just seen Peleus eat her mother. "PERCY!" she screamed, hugging him tightly. "HELP ME!"

This was totally out of character for the daughter of Athena, so Percy turned around. Instantly, he heard Nico begin to giggle as he stared up at Annabeth. "Did you know that you're pretty?"

"NOT YOU TOO!" Annabeth yelped, backing away. She looked wildly around. "Percy, if five-year-old Thalia comes anywhere near you, I was never here."

Percy's mouth hung open. "Thalia? Five years old? Oh, my gods, this, I _have_ to see!"

Nico looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. "What's your name?" he asked. He looked around nervously, and then smiled at Annabeth. "You're pretty!"

Percy awkwardly patted Nico's head, the gesture completely foreign to him. "Yeah, we've already clarified that."

Annabeth buried her head in her hands as a certain Thalia Grace marched up to them. She poked a finger in Nico's chest. "Get away from her!"

"Thalia..." Annabeth moaned through her fingers. "It's okay. For the last time, he won't kill me."

Nico shot her with a finger gun. "I killed you!" he announced. "Now, 'm gonna bring you back t'life!" He made a few vague hand gestures around Annabeth. Percy was looking between Nico and Thalia like he didn't know them.

Thalia stamped her foot on the ground. "Stop it!" she whined, and Percy's eyes popped out of their sockets, because the Thalia he knew didn't whine. Of course, this wasn't the Thalia he knew, so that was okay. "Annie-Beth doesn't like you!"

Nico stared at her with wide eyes, and his lower lip trembled as he stared at Annabeth. "You...you don't like me?"

"Oh, gods," Percy muttered as Nico burst into horrified tears. "Annabeth...do something..." He turned on Thalia, wagging his finger like he would do to a naughty puppy. "Now, that's not nice, Thals. Say you're sorry."

Thalia pouted. "But...but what's-his-face got too close to her personal space! He was going to _kiss her and kill her with a gun!_"

Percy only had ears for one word. "_'What's-his-face'_? Thalia, how old are you?"

Thalia stuck her nose in the air. "Five! Duh!"

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Thalia: **Oh, gods...five-year old me is so embarrasing...

**Inner Nico: **Tell me about it.

**Inner Thalia: **What the Hades?! You're a telepathic nerd now?

**Inner Nico:** I was never a nerd!

**Inner Thalia:** Dream on, Death Breath.

**Inner Nico: **SHUT UP!

**Inner Thalia: **Denial is not a healthy habit, Nico. Anyways, that's not the point. What in Hades just happened to us?

**Inner Nico: **You called me a telepathic nerd...

* * *

Percy gaped at her. "F-five...?" He felt Thalia's forehead. "Are you all right?"

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Thalia: **Oh my gods. GET SEA SPAWN OFF OF ME, FIVE-YEAR-OLD ME! HE'S ALREADY DATING ANNABETH, AND I'M A HUNTER!

**Inner Nico:** Have you ever considered what would happen when Artemis sees you like this?

**Inner Thalia:** I really hate it when you channel your inner nerdiness towards me.

**Inner Nico:** I'M NOT A NERD!

* * *

Thalia swatted Percy's hand away. "I'm fine!" she complained.

Over by Annabeth, Nico rubbed his stomach. "I'M HUNGRY!" he announced.

All of Camp Half-Blood stared at him as Annabeth clapped a hand to her forehead. "Dammit..."

_**~Warning: Those who do not like suggestive sections should skip this part...~**_

Thalia leaned over to swat Nico's hand away from Annabeth's shirtsleeve. "STOP TOUCHING HER!"

Percy's mouth fell open. "What goes on in your mind, five-year-old Thalia?"

Thalia innocently looked at him. "I just told him to stop touching her! Is there anything wrong with that?"

Percy smiled wickedly, thinking that he could have a little fun with five-year-old Thalia. "See, when a guy touches a girl..."

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Nico and Thalia: **Perverted Seaweed Brain...

**Inner Nico:** I finally figured out why you think such perverted thoughts!

**Inner Thalia:** He's ruining me! He is _in_ for it when I get out of this gods forsaken...actually, I don't know where we are. You're the nerd, Nico. What is it?

**Inner Nico:** I think that we're trapped in our minds...oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?

**Inner Thalia:** NERD!

* * *

Five-year-old Thalia stared up at Percy. "So if I touch your—"

"Yeah!" Percy brightly said. "That's it!"

So Thalia turned to Nico. "You're a pervert because you enjoy touching—"

Annabeth wheeled on Percy. "What did you say to her?" she snarled as Thalia said a few words that should never come out of a five-year-old's mouth.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I told her what it scientifically means for a guy to be touching a girl, or the other way around!"

Annabeth raised her fists. "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Oh, gods," Percy mumbled.

He was _so_ screwed.

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Thalia:** You're in for it! HA, ANNABETH'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

**Inner Nico****:** Or maybe she'll kiss it.

**Inner Thalia: ***Glares* Seaweed Brain has been rubbing off on you, hasn't he?

**Inner Nico:** Now, why would you think that?

* * *

**Authors' Note**

_bluewindranger: _And that's the end of the first chapter!

See ya next time! Read it, love it, REVIEW IT!

_Cinders Ella:_ Don't listen to bluewindranger... But please do R&R. Or else Percy will give you The Talk. Or Annabeth will bitch-slap you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note:** We do not own anything! This has heavy Power Rangers lore, by the way, because I wasn't about to make Little Thalia and Nico argue about Dora the Explorer. There's a little Ninja Storm cameo at the end, which you can skip (SO READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!), because it's just an unneccesary add-on.

**~bluewindranger **and** Cinders Ella**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_McDonald's, 6:43 p.m. (EST), August 12th, 2012_

* * *

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

Annabeth half-heartedly took a sip of her shake, her head glumly propped up on one hand as she watched Little Thalia and Little Nico argue about their latest obsession.

She was really getting sick about explaining to them that Power Rangers weren't real, and Percy wasn't helping her, or the little kids, for that matter. And if Annabeth heard the words "Some of them are really hot!" come out of Percy's mouth again, she was going to gut him in the stomach with a knife. Forget the paperwork. It would be totally worth it.

"Blue!" Thalia shouted, banging her fist onto the table.

"Yellow!" Nico retorted while stuffing french fries into his mouth.

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

Annabeth abandoned her shake and banged her head on the table, moaning in distress. "Gods damn it!" she almost shrieked, scaring a few customers and employees out of their wits. "Will you two please stop arguing about Power Rangers? They're just a bunch of superheroes in color-coded spandex!"

"It's not spandex!" Percy and Little Nico both whined, while Little Thalia looked confused. "What's 'spandex'?"

Little Nico pouted. "Of course it's spandex, Annie-Beth!" he giggled. "You would look good in it!" He shot a sly look at Little Thalia. "She would, too."

Little Thalia looked mystified. "I would? What's spandex?"

Annabeth blanched at that. "Say _what?_"

Percy had this stupid and crazy look on his face. "You know, Nico," he grinned, "that's actually very true!"

Annabeth buried her head in her hands. "Someone get me out of this Hades hole!"

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Nico: **Spandex and Power Rangers? Really?

**Inner Thalia:** DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I WOULD LOOK GOOD IN SPANDEX?!

**Inner Nico:** That wasn't me!

...Although, you probably would... *Sends smiley face*

**Inner Thalia:** You're disgusting. I'm a Hunter.

**Inner Nico:** That's what they all think, Thals...

**Inner Thalia:** Don't call me "Thals"! _AND WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_

**Inner Nico:** Um...Oh, look, a plane!

* * *

"It isn't a Hades hole!" Percy said, shocked. "Annabeth, I'm disappointed! Power Rangers is...is...is awesome!"

"No, it isn't!" Annabeth groaned. "Let me sum up the plot of every single gods damn episode: the evil main villain sends out a minion. The Rangers fight it. The minion grows big. The Rangers get a giant robot and kill it. They live happily ever after. The end."

Percy's mouth dropped open. "You...I can't...you just dissed PR! Oh my gods!"

Little Thalia looked mad. "But they're...they're...um...good fights?" She said it more like a question than an answer.

"My point exactly," Annabeth muttered, rolling her eyes. "Can we please move onto another subject?"

"No!" Little Nico shouted, spilling milk all over Percy. "Not 'til Thal'a ak-no-le-gees that yellow is better than blue!"

"Nuh uh!" Little Thalia yelled. "Blue!"

Percy wrinkled his nose slightly. "No way, man," he said, ruffling Nico's hair. "Sorry to break it to you, but Blue's way better."

"And Percy!" Little Nico added, looking mortified. A smile lit up his face. "But all the Blue Rangers were guys!" he triumphantly said. "That means that you're gay!"

Annabeth choked on her shake. "What the fuck...? Where in Hades did that come from?"

Percy folded his arms. "That's not true!" he replied indignantly. "There were _three_ male Yellows before, and two female Blues!"

"Ew," Little Thalia remarked, wrinkling her nose. "Does that mean that I'm gay?"

"I can't believe you three!" Annabeth yelped. "Percy, how could you be so obssessed with Power Rangers? Thalia and Nico, stop talking about being gay! It's not funny!"

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Nico:** What's she talking about? This is hilarious to watch!

**Inner Thalia:** Are you kidding me? We're making a fool of ourselves! Connor and Travis are never going let us hear the end of it.

**Inner Nico:** If they find out, that's true, but right now, I just wanna see Percy talk about Power Rangers. Who knew?

**Inner Thalia: **...I suppose that you've got a point there. Now, I just wish that we had some popcorn...or maybe a cheeseburger. Oh, that would be perfect.

**Inner Nico:** What's with you and cheeseburgers?

**Inner Thalia:** I don't know. They just taste good.

* * *

"There weren't any guy Yellows!" Little Nico continued to argue after Annabeth dragged them out of the fast-food restaurant, since they were earning some dirty looks from the people in there.

"Yeah, there were!" Percy smirked as Thalia licked an ice cream cone. "Tideus, Yellow Alien Ranger, Chip, who was the Yellow Mystic, and Dustin Brooks!" He said that last name almost reverently. "Yellow Wind Ranger! He was my childhood hero!"

"And still is, apparently," Annabeth dryly remarked as they hopped into her car.

Thalia looked up with a creamy white ice cream mustache on her lips. "Blue's still better."

"I never said that Blue wasn't better; I just said that I liked Dustin..." Percy blinked as Annabeth slammed on the brakes. "Um, what I meant to say was, I liked him as a character. No romantic feelings."

Annabeth felt her shoulders slump in relief as she backed out of the parking lot.

Little Nico folded his arms. "Well, I still think that yer nuts."

"Thanks, cuz," Percy laughed, turning to Little Thalia, who was munching on her cone by now. "What do you think, Thals?"

Little Thalia looked at him with round, blue eyes that Annabeth never knew she was capable of making. "Who's 'Thals'?"

"You."

"My name's Thalia!" she crossly said, and then threw the cone at Percy's head. It hit his cheek with a small _splat_, and slowly rolled off of him.

Little Nico burst out into peals of laughter as Little Thalia triumphantly grinned. "Ha!" she shouted. "Your face!"

Percy picked the sticky remnants of the ice cream cone off of his face and tossed it in a plastic bag that was on the ground. He only seemed mildly perturbed, something that Annabeth really didn't get. Who knew that Seaweed Brain could be good with little children?

"Is this an act?" Annabeth asked Percy, not bothering to cover it up, because she knew that Little Thalia and Nico would not be able to understand what she meant.

Percy shot her a sly look, and then turned back to Little Thalia. "See, Blue's so much better than Yellow because, one: it's blue. Two: they're logical, like Annabeth—"

"But Annie-Beth's not a boy!" Little Nico protested. Annabeth would have facepalmed if she weren't driving.

"I know that," Percy patiently answered. "But I _told_ you that there were two female Blues before."

Annabeth smirked as she made a left turn. "That's true," she said, glancing at the rearview mirror. "Well, I know one of them. Tori, Ninja Storm, I think."

Percy blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I have two younger step-brothers," Annabeth reminded him, "who keep Nicktoons turned on 24/7. It was bound that Power Rangers turn up sometime."

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Thalia:** We're all doomed. Now Annabeth's obssessed.

**Inner Nico:** You know, she's kinda cute...

**Inner Thalia:** What? Who? Annabeth? Percy's gonna kill you.

**Inner Nico:** Well, of course Annabeth's cute. I'm talking about that female Blue Ranger.

**Inner Thalia:** ...Get me out of here. Now. If you're going to swoon on me, don't.

**Inner Nico:** Exactly. I have a plan...

**Inner Thalia:** And get your nerdiness away from me, too, thank you very much.

**Inner Nico:** FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME, I'M NOT NERDY!

**Inner Thalia:** Yeah, okay, you keep on telling yourself that, and it might come true.

**Inner Nico:** I hate you.

**Inner Thalia:** Love you too, Death Boy.

* * *

Annabeth drew up at the base of the Empire State Building and slammed the car door shut.

"Two things," Percy started. "One: Why're we in NYC, and two, how did I not notice this?"

"You're oblivious," Annabeth answered. "And we're here because I really am not going to let Thalia and Nico stay like this. It's driving me completely nuts. So up we go!"

_**~You can stop here if you can't stand PRNS, although you won't understand the last paragraph in the next chapter, then~**_

* * *

_Far far away, across the other side of the country, in the tiny, unreal town of Blue Bay Harbor, 2:30 p.m. (PST), August 12, 2012_

* * *

"Hey..." Blake looked up from his book. "Is Percy Jackson real?"

"You've gone nuts," his girlfriend absently replied, concentrating more on her Physics textbook at the moment than she was to Blake. "He's a fictitious character. What in the world makes you think that he's real?"

"Because he's awesome like that!" Blake indignantly said. "You, Tori, you...you...you're a non-believer!"

Tori looked up. "Okay, now, _that_ was crude." She smirked, shaking her head. "Greek mythology isn't real. Rick Riordan was just trying to entertain the general population. Speaking of which, exactly _why_ are you still obssessed with Percy Jackson?"

"It's better than Dora the Explorer!" came a faint voice from the upper floors.

"Shut up, Hunter!" Blake shouted. "You just don't like it because you can't stand Annabeth! I say Percabeth! You can be a non-believer, too! I'm shunning both of you!"

"Um, not happening," Tori replied, turning back to the book. "Listen, Blake, I'll make a bet with you. Fifty bucks says that you can't prove that Percy Jackson is real."

"Fine!" Blake announced. "I'm going to New York!"

Tori's head shot up as her boyfriend streaked out of Ninja Ops, leaving a faint smell of ozone in his wake.

Hunter came from his room. "He's crazy."

"That is totally your fault," Tori snorted, shaking her head. "You're his brother." She shrugged. "At least I'll have fifty bucks by the end of this."

"Mooched off from your boyfriend," Hunter pointed out.

Tori smiled. "It's still money..."

Hunter wearily shook his head. "You are one evil lady, I'm telling you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note:** So here we come to the final chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the follows and reviews!

I hate Thalico, but for the sake of all you people who ship that pairing, Thalico is implied. Cheers!

**~bluewindranger **and** Cinders Ella**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Olympus, 8:17 p.m. (EST), August 12th, 2012_

* * *

In all the times that Annabeth has been to Olympus, this had got to be the worst.

"Look, Lord Zeus, Lord Hades," she begged, "you have _got_ to get...um, five-year-old Thalia and Nico back to normal."

"Well, actually," Percy piped in, "you don't have to. See, we were having this _great_ conversation about Power—"

"Let's not go there," Annabeth groaned as the King of Gods and his brother watched, annoyed, as their children blew up.

Again.

"BLUE!"

"YELLOW!"

"Percy!" Annabeth moaned, facepalming. "Can you _stop_ them? Please?!"

"Um..." The son of Poseidon looked a little stuck. "Hey. Guys. Both Blue and Yellow are great, okay?"

Thalia and Nico instantly turned on him, furious.

"NO, BLUE'S BETTER THAN YELLOW!"

"NUH UH!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared, putting a hand to his temple at the same time Hades shrieked, "ARGH!". The two changed children of him and Hades totally refused to stop arguing.

"BLUE!"

"YELLOW!"

"BLUE!"

"YELLOW!"

* * *

_In Thalia and Nico's heads_

* * *

**Inner Nico:** Oh, great. Look, now we're going to get blasted by your dad.

**Inner Thalia:** No, you're going to get blasted by my dad. I'm going to get blasted by Corpse Breath!

**Inner Nico:** Hey! My dad doesn't have corpse breath!

**Inner Thalia:** Oh, that's right, I forgot that you did.

**Inner Nico:** THALIA GRACE!

**Inner Thalia:** Ha, ha...

* * *

"All right, all right!" Zeus screamed, fuming. "We get it! Don't we, brother?" He turned to Hades, who pouted. "No! Because Yellow _is_ better than Blue!"

"Ha!" Little Nico yelled at Little Thalia as Annabeth's jaw became detached from her upper skull.

"Nonsense!" Zeus snarled. "Blue is better than Yellow!"

"What. The. HADES. JUST. HAPPENED?!" Annabeth yelled, panicked as Zeus and Hades took sides. Percy just shrugged. "I told you that Blue's better than Yellow..."

"Hey!" Nico yelled, and then flew at Percy, knocking his older cousin flat on the ground.

Annabeth looked wildly around to see if any other god or goddess was in the throne room.

It was as empty as her brain was at the moment.

"Oh, gods..." she moaned. Once again, everything fell to the daughter of Athena, something that she was _not_ enjoying.

"Guys. Shut up. All of you!" she interrupted. Miraculously, everyone shut up and stared at her with wide eyes. Then, Little Nico raised a finger to point at Little Thalia. "She started it, Annie Beth."

"Did not!" Little Thalia protested.

"Did too!"

"Shh!" Annabeth pleaded, and then cleared her throat. "Okay, look, how about we reach this...Blue and Yellow are equally great, okay? Because Blue's...blue, and Yellow's yellow." She tentatively gave them a thumbs up.

"Well...I suppose that that makes sense..." Hades grumbled, while Zeus humphed.

"Hey!" Percy broke the silence, looking indignant. "How come when _I_ say that, no one listens to me, but when Annabeth does, everyone listens?"

"Because you're Seaweed Brain," Annaeth teased, "and your statements usually lead us into disaster."

"Who says?" Percy asked, confused. "I mean, there was that time with the exploding cow, but that's it!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned towards the gods. "So can you _please_ turn them back to normal, for our sanity's sake?"

Zeus and Hades both grumbled.

* * *

_Two seconds later..._

* * *

"ALL RIGHT, DEATH BREATH, YOU ARE _SO_ GOING TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

Annabeth sighed with relief at Thalia, returned to normal, although she was absolutely fuming.

"Who says 'exterminated' these days?" Percy frowned as Nico looked confused. "Why?"

"BECAUSE I DO _NOT_ LOOK GOOD IN SPANDEX!" the daughter of Zeus yelled, pointing stiffly at the son of Hades. "Go to it!"

"Oh," Nico squeaked. "About that...um, I just remembered that I had to meet Will over at Carnegie. You know, a concert. Bye!" He fled the throne room, and Thalia tore after him. "You are _not_ getting away from me!"

"They're in love," Percy calmly observed, causing Annabeth to blanch and Zeus and Hades to turn on him furiously. "_WHAT?!_"

"It's obvious," Percy said matter-of-factly. "The _real_ reason Thalia is chasing after Nico is because she doesn't want him to get away."

"Well, duh," Annabeth spluttered, "she's going to kill him, not kiss him!"

"I agree," Hades grumbled.

Zeus humphed. "Well, then...now that the issue is resolved, off with you two." He disappeared in a clap of thunder, and Hades followed suit.

"HA!" a new voice triumphantly yelled. A brown-haired boy jumped out from behind a statue, closely followed by a guy with black hair. "YES! I KNEW IT! PERCY JACKSON'S REAL!"

Percy stared at him. "Huh?"

"You're real," the first guy said giddily. "You know? You were a book character, right? And Tori, Shane, and Hunter don't believe that you're real, so Blake told me, and then we streaked to New York, and now we know that you're real! Oh, dude, can I take a picture of you?"

"SHE OWES ME FIFTY BUCKS!" the second guy yelled/added.

"A _book_ character?" Percy stammered, turning red. "Since when?"

"Since 2005," the first guy grinned. "Isn't that awesome? So, anyways, how about that picture?"

"Oh, and Tori and Hunter don't believe in Percabeth," the black-haired guy—Blake, or something—commented.

Annabeth turned even whiter. "'Percabeth'? Who's Percabeth?"

"You guys!" Blake smiled. "Percy plus Annabeth equals Percabeth!"

"Oh, gods," Annabeth groaned. "If the Aphrodite cabin ever gets a hold of that..."

"Can we _please_ take a picture?" the first guy impatiently asked.

"Oh, wait," Percy slowly said. Annabeth stared at him as he gasped, "You look a lot like...Dustin?"

"Dude! Yes! Percy Jackson knows me!" Dustin exclaimed, taking out his phone.

"In that case," Percy dreamily said, "can we take a picture?"

Annabeth ran out of the room before her head could explode from the weirdness of it all...

* * *

_On Olympus, behind a statue of Ares..._

* * *

"Hunter," Tori whispered as she watched Blake and Dustin hyperventilate along with Percy Jackson, "I don't have fifty bucks."

"Serves you right for betting against my little brother," Hunter retorted back.

"Hey!" Tori snapped, swatting him. "You bet against—OW!" She was knocked to the ground by a curly-haired blonde, who looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Ow..." the girl muttered.

"He-help," Tori squeaked. "Somebody? Please? I'm getting a bit crushed..."

"No," the blonde panicked, "Percy's gone nuts, and Power Rangers are _real_. The world has ended. I don't know you, but please tell me that Power Rangers aren't real, and this is all a dream."

"Oh," Hunter chuckled, "I mean, it's okay if Power Rangers are real, because you're kind of sitting on one..."

The sound of a scream echoed throughout Olympus.

"_SOMEBODY KILL ME. NOW!_"

* * *

**End Notes:** Ahhhhh. Poor Annabeth. Her world of logicalness has ended.

Should I make a sequel to this? I'm thinking about doing a seperate arc like, "Pets and Demigods Do Not Mix". If you guys _do_ want me to, I already have a good idea for the first chapter...Percy and his pelican. Except that said pelican will swallow him, Percy will try not to get killed by hydrochloric acid, and he'll land in Kansas. Maybe on top of Artemis, even. XD

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, again! Love you all!

Peace out.


End file.
